


Unintentional

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daughter Reader, F/M, father sherlock, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You getting hurt wasn't planned. Like, at all.





	Unintentional

**Author's Note:**

> Can I get a Sherlock x Daughter Reader where she maybe goes out on her own to check out a case behind her father and Johns back and they find out and follow her and find her like passed out or what not and John goes into like doctor mode or something and like she gets a lecture from her father? IDK lol thx.

You breathed in deeply, peeking around the corner. The flat was empty. Good. You pulled yourself back into your room, hands gripping the back of your neck tightly. Were you really going through with this? 

Taking a calming breath you made your decision. Yes. Yes you were. You could do this. You would show your father that you could handle cases on your own. 

Okay, this was fairly easy. You just had to find the murder weapon. You already knew who it was, you just lacked evidence, but judging from the messy way the murder was committed, finding the weapon wouldn't be that big of a deal. Rounding the corner, you yelped when something collided with you. Or rather, someone. You were pulled into a room. Then, everything went black.

"Where did she go?", John whispered to Sherlock, narrowing his eyes to see anything in the dark. Sherlock didn't answer, he just slowly moved around another corner. John let out a sigh. This was so typical, Sherlock was acting all strong when in reality, he was worried half to death.

A thudding sound echoed through the empty hallway, after that there was some panting and grunting. Sherlock burst through a door, gun already pointed at the man who was trying to drag your body over the carpet. There was some blood on the floor, and open door on the other side of the room and a broken statue besides your head.

"What the fuck! Dude, calm down!", the man begged, letting our feet fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes. He backed away from your body whist John rushed to treat your injuries.

You opened your eyes, immediately noting that your head hurt like hell. Slowly you looked around, eyes finding John in the corner. He was talking to someone on the phone, yet to notice you were awake. You found it difficult to understand what he was saying. 

You let your head fall back onto the pillow, just wanting to fall asleep again. That's when John noticed you were awake. He rushed to your side, hand coming up to feel if you had a fever.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine... tired."

"Headache? Body aches?" John proceeded to shine a light into your eyes.

"Headache...", you mumbled. Eyes falling shut after he was finished. Ugh, couldn't you deal with this later?

"Do you remember what happened?" This time, you just nodded. John sighed, his hands leaving you. "Good. But you're in a lot of trouble, young lady." you flinched at his tone, inwardly groaning. "... I'm getting your Dad."

Minutes felt like hours as you waited for him. He had to be so pissed.

Quietly, he entered your room, sitting down on the edge of your bed. 

"What you did was-"

"Really dangerous and dumb, I know." Sherlock glared at you for interrupting him.

"You shouldn't-"

"Shouldn't have gone alone, should have taken something with me to protect myself from attacks, should've told you beforehand."

He sighed, eyes searching yours. 

"I was worried about you."

"I know... But I thought it was under control! The only thing left to do was finding the weapon. And then that douchebag, who was my suspect to begin with, decided to butt in and ruin everything."

"I'm aware of that. I also know you're nearly an adult now. But your inexperience makes this even more dangerous for you."

You rolled your eyes, sighing once again. 

"Just be more careful the next time."

Next time? You looked at your father, a question on your mind. 

"Yes, next time. When you recover, you're coming to cases with John and me. But only the ones, that aren't going to risk your live." You smiled, knowing another word from you would ruin the mood.

"But you're under house arrest for two months!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
